Ring Exchange, Heart Exchange
by abigold3
Summary: Bella is engaged to Jacob while Edward is engaged to Tanya. What happens when the jewelry store mixes up their engagement rings giving Jacob Edwards and Edward Jacobs? It seems Edward and Bella are destined to meet. BxE, R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters **

**Summary: Bella is engaged to Jacob while Edward is engaged to Tanya. What happens when the jewelry store mixes up their engagement rings giving Jacob Edwards and Edward Jacobs? It seems Edward and Bella are destined to meet before they each make the biggest mistake of their lives. **

**BPOV**

I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him. The mantra ran over and over again in my head as I walked into the restaurant looking for Jacob Black. He has been my boyfriend for three years now, it all started in our senior year when he told me he was in love with me and wanted me to be his girlfriend. We had been best friends since we were in diapers and I really didn't want to hurt him so I had said yes. Now three years later, I was walking into the most romantic restaurant I had ever been in trying to convince myself that I did in fact love him.

The problem was I didn't, not the way he loved me anyway, but I didn't have the heart to end it with him. I knew that if I did he would be heartbroken and I just couldn't do that to my best friend.

Sam had told me earlier today that Jacob was planning to ask me to marry him tonight. He had never been good at keeping secrets and I had bugged him relentlessly. When he finally told me I nearly fell out of my chair. I couldn't say no, but I didn't love him that way and I couldn't say yes.

I never thought I would be in this position where I had to either break his heart or be forced into an unromantic marriage. I knew that he would take care of me and love me, but I wouldn't be happy or satisfied if I didn't love him the same way.

_What do I do? What do I do?? _Now more than ever I wished my mom was still alive to tell me what I should do. After she had died Jacob had been the only one who had stuck by me besides my dad. I don't handle losing someone well, something I learned after she had been shot during a bank robbery. I just shut down, I became a zombie. I still ate and slept but that was about all I did and when I slept I had nightmares and would often wake up screaming. Jacob had been there for me and helped me through.

I couldn't say no, not after everything he has done for me. I am going to say yes and I will just have to learn how to love him.

Taking a deep breath I walked up to the Maitre D' and smiled politely, "Table for two under Black?" I glanced around him looking for Jake. I barely registered the Maitre D' I could tell he was very handsome but I wasn't paying much attention.

"This way, ma'am." The man held out his tuxedoed arm, my menu under his other arm, "Your companion is waiting for you at the table."

I smiled up at him, taking in his features for the first time. He had blond hair with high cheekbones and a strong jaw, he was very pale, but the thing that really struck me about him was his eyes. Not only were they a strange yet beautiful gold-ish color, but they were also filled with compassion and understanding, almost as if he knew exactly what I was feeling and he understood.

"I'm Bella," I blurted out before I could stop myself, I had such a strong urge to spill my guts out to this guy, something told me he was a good listener, "by the way." I added probably sounding like an idiot. I blushed and looked down at my outfit. A black cocktail dress with black stilettos. If I wasn't holding on to this man's arm I probably would've fallen over ten times already.

"I'm Jasper," he said with a smile. "You are in for a nice surprise tonight, your date has been here for two hours getting a surprise ready for you." Blushing darker I looked down again.

"I know, he's going to ask me to marry him," I looked up to see Jasper looking a little shocked, "His friend told me later today."

"You don't sound too happy about it." He commented, this guy really was good at reading emotions.

"Not really, the thing is I don't really love him the way he loves me. He is my best friend and that's always how I've thought of him—my best friend. I don't want to hurt him, but I mean I don't want to—" I broke off, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Well, if you don't love him, then you shouldn't marry him. In the long run you'll hurt him more than if you just tell him the truth now—not to mention the pain you'll put yourself through if you force yourself into a loveless marriage."

"You're right, I know you're right, but what if I could grow to love him and I think I could if I just try." I argued more with myself then him, even I could see through my horrible argument but I couldn't hurt him, I just couldn't.

"You shouldn't have to try to love someone, it should come naturally. And you're right you could grow to love him, but for right now it isn't a good idea to get married." We stopped talking a few feet away from the table. I could see the back of Jakes head now. He was fiddling with his napkin, looking extremely nervous. "Let him down easy." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Thank you," I said smiling at him. When Jake heard me his head swung around and his face immediately broke into a humungous grin. He stood up and walked over to my chair pulling it out for me. I tried to smile and seem as happy as him, but I knew that I was going to have to hurt him soon and I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Bella, you look absolutely beautiful tonight." Jacob commented taking my hand and kissing it making me blush uneasily.

"Thank you Jake, you don't look too bad yourself." I managed a small smile and sat down. "Thank you, Jasper. Have a nice night."

"You, too Bella and good luck," Jasper turned around gracefully and walked back to his podium.

"What did he mean good luck?" Jacob asked good naturedly, tugging on his tie nervously. I knew Jake well enough to know he hated wearing ties and suits and never wore one if he could help it.

"Oh, I just have something I need to tell you," now that I knew I wasn't going to say yes I wanted to say what I was going to say before he proposed.

"I have something I need to tell you too, or well ask you I suppose." He fidgeted again; I had never seen him so nervous. _Just makes this that much harder. _

"Jacob, can I go first?" He nodded, glancing behind me at something I couldn't see, "Jacob I can't…"

"BELLA!" I heard the shriek behind me, interrupting my sentence, I turned around and saw my best friend Angela and her husband Ben and my dad, Charlie and Jakes dad Billy all walking into the restaurant. Before I could stop him, Jake was on his knees in front of me one hand reaching for mine the other reaching into his pocket.

I froze, no, no, no, no, I couldn't refuse in front of all these people it would kill him. I glanced at the Maitre D' podium to see Jasper looking at me apologetically.

"Bella, I have loved you since the moment I set eyes on you back when we were five. You have been my best friend for years. Every minute I spend with you I get happier and happier. I could never imagine my life without you and I never want to. You are the love of my life and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" His eyes smoldered mine, they held such intensity and love, I glanced up at my friends and our dads and saw them smiling happily Angela had her hand over her heart. I couldn't do this, I couldn't humiliate him like this in front of the entire restaurant.

I took a deep breath and looked back at Jacob, "Yes, Jake I'll marry you." His face broke out into the biggest grin and I couldn't help but grin back it felt nice to know I'd made him happy.

He slid the ring onto the hand that he was holding and I stole a glance at it for the first time. It was absolutely beautiful, stunning. It seemed to sparkle in the light of the restaurant throwing different colors in every direction.

"Oh, Jake it's beautiful, I love it." I hugged him burying my face in his chest and snuggling there.

"I love you, Bella." He stated simply.

"You, too, Jake." I couldn't bring myself to tell him out right I loved him, knowing that it was a lie.

The entire restaurant started clapping, I even heard a few wolf whistles, but when I looked up at Jasper he just shook his head sadly as if he was disappointed in me. Immediately I felt a surge of shame and I had to look back at my friends.

Angela ran over and hugged me tightly. "Ang, will you be my maid of honor?" I asked before I could forget, I don't know how I'm going to do all this wedding planning stuff.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm so happy for you, Bella! Jacob is going to make you so happy." She gave me one more squeeze before pulling away. "Congrats!"

"Thank you, Angela." I turned to the rest of my dad and Billy. Getting ready to be bombarded with "congratulations" and "I'm so happy for you"s. I sighed and forced a smile on my face even though I could feel the tears starting to come.

"Champagne for the _happy _couple?" I swung around to see Jasper standing there with a bottle of champagne. I knew he had stressed the word happy on purpose and I glared at him trying to get him to shut up before he said something that would hurt Jake.

"Thank you, Jasper. That would be lovely," I felt the tears start to stream down my face and I knew that everyone but Jasper thought they were happy tears. Jake leaned over and wiped them away.

"Don't cry, sweetie. This is everything we've ever wanted." Everything _you've _ever wanted you mean, I corrected in my head, but out loud I said, "I know Jake, I'm just so… _happy." _My voice broke when I said happy and the tears came more freely. "And I just wish Renee were here to see this." I added trying to come up with a logical reason for my crying.

"Oh, I know Bells, I wish she were here too, but you know she's watching us from heaven and I know she knows how happy we are and she's happy too."

"I know I'm just being silly." I wiped my eyes and stepped out of Jakes eyes to accept the champagne.

"Thank you Jasper." I tried to pull the bottle away, but he held on.

"What happened?" He whispered, he sounded so concerned even though he had just met me. I was touched by the concern, but also a little annoyed, why can't he just butt out?

"I changed my mind." I whispered back and finally pried the champagne from his grip and turned away from him.

"Here's to us." I raised the champagne, fresh tears running down my face.

I was definitely going to need to get drunk tonight. I should've just said no. I'm in it for the long haul now. And with that I fainted.

**Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N Okay so these three stories: So Not Over You, Life Swap and Ring Exchange, Heart Exchange got the least amount of votes, but I just don't have the heart to discontinue them so a lovely person who will go unnamed for now came up with an idea for me. I **_**think **_**that I am going to take on a co-author with these three stories. That way I will have somebody to help pick up the slack when I fall behind. If any of you are interested in co-authoring with me please leave a review or send me a PM along with the reason you think that I should chose you. I want to be fair to all of the readers and the stories themselves and choose the person who I think will do the best job working with me. Thanks for your patience. I hope to have new chapters up for ALL of my stories by Sunday night. It's a tall order, but I think I can manage. : )**

**-Abi**


	3. discontinued

This story has been discontinued until further notice, if anyone wants to pick up the story where I left off please contact me so that I can inform the other readers where to read the rest of the story.

-Abi


End file.
